What's happening?
by JarleyJelissaaaa
Summary: When things start goin downhill in Alex Russo's life she wonders why until she ends up in hospital and she finds out the shocking truth
1. A Sickening Start

Alex's P.O.V

This morning I was sitting in Magic class, half listening half daydreaming, suddenly I felt really nauseas, Alex are you ok? Justin asked as I ran out of the lair with my hand over my mouth heading for the bathroom. I finally got there and I threw up, I stayed there for a while until I eventually felt well enough to go downstairs. I thought to myself I never get sick, aside from the time when Uncle Kelbo turned me into a sea monkey. Everyone was wondering why I had a cold for a month. As I got out of the bathroom Justin was coming up the stairs, why are you coming out of the bathroom?, why did you run out of the lair? Crap what do I say, I can't say that I was sick, because then he'll ask loads more questions. "Um, I had to use the toilet" I said nervously. "You looked sick when you left the lair", Justin accused. "Yea I was just thirsty, I had a drink before I came up here". I was hoping he would buy my story. "Ok" he said like he didn't believe me. He looked at me all over and then he left. It was then time for school so I grabbed my bag and shoved my wand into my boot and went downstairs, got my lunch and then headed off for school.

At my locker "Hey Harper" I said as she walked into school dressed like cotton candy. I then noticed Justin watching me. Max was showing some girl a piece of cement that had chipped of the footpath outside the sub-station. "Oh, hey Alex", Do you like my dress?" Harper asked. She was wearing a dress made from cotton candy. "Yea, do you have any real cotton candy I can eat? " I knew you'd ask that so I brought in some more so you wouldn't eat my dress. "You know me to well" I said as I took the cotton candy from Harpers hand. I ate it all, and then realising this was a bad idea I rushed to the bathroom; I decided to stay there knowing that my first lesson was maths and I never went anyways. The rest of the school day was boring as school usually was. Luckily it was Friday and the next day was the weekend.

At home that night I still felt a little sick so I decided to go to bed early so Justin wouldn't pester me about what happened at school today, knowing that he saw the whole thing from when I arrived at school and when I started talking to Harper he had kept watching me, I think he knew something was going on. As I came out of the bathroom Justin was waiting for me. "Why do you have your pyjamas on"? He questioned. "I'm going to bed" I said like he was so stupid I was getting into bed with a face washer over my head because I felt really hot. "But you never go to bed this early"? "Well I am today"? I replied.

Very early the next morning, I woke up feeling really sick, as I ran for the bathroom, I saw Justin coming out of his room and running after me "Alex?" Justin shouted as he hurried after me and dashed into the bathroom as I was being sick. After I finished I just lay there not having the strength to get up and go to bed. But then Justin came over and picked me up and carried back to my bedroom and placed me on my bed. "Are you ok"? he said sitting at at the end of my bed."Yea, I've just been really sick lately". I thought there was no point in lying again after what he just saw. "Do you want me to tell Mum and Dad"? Justin asked "No" I said quickly "I'll probably be feeling better soon ". I did not want Mum and Dad knowing then they'll just fuss over me and I would have to drink some of Mum's disgusting tea tree oil that she makes.

I tried to show a smile as mum brought pancakes down to the table for breakfast I knew I probably shouldn't be eating but I ate some of it anyways, "How are you feeling?" Justin whispered "I feel normal again" I replied knowing full well this was a lie as my pancakes decided to repeat itself causing me to run upstairs to the bathroom, Justin knows I was lying now I thought. Mum came up and asked where I went during breakfast and I said that I heard my phone ringing and I went to go answer it. I spent most of the day in bed watching TV like I usually did and Mason came over. "Hello love" he said as he walked into my bedroom. "Hey" I said casually, "what's up?" he asked. "Oh nothing just hanging in my room I replied. " Do you want to go out for pizza?". "No I'm not that hungry" "Alex what's going on? You love pizza and always want a pizza party to celebrate everything, so you're either sick or really really tired." "I'm just really tired" I say. "Ok now I know your lying because you always look really annoyed and you roll your eyes when you're lying." "I'm fine I'm just a little bit sick that's all, so you don't have to worry I said trying to get comfortable while lying on my bed. " ok well you get better and I'll see you tomorrow" Mason said softly he kissed me and then left.

That night I felt really unwell so I creeped out of bed and opened Justin's door to his room which was alight since he had his lightsaver night light on like always. "Justin?" I asked quietly. He sat up immediately and said "Alex its 2am in the morning, what is it? " "I um i feel, can u take me to... before I could say another word everything turned black and before I knew it I was falling onto the floor of Justin's bedroom. When I woke up I was in the hospital and it was still dark. "


	2. The truth revealed

Alex P.O.V

When I woke up I was in hospital and it was still dark, I think it was still late at night or really early in the morning. I was in a room in a hospital bed as soon as I woke up I felt really unwell I saw Justin sitting in a chair near the window on the other side of the room he jumped like a little kid having chocolate as soon as he saw I was awake.

"Alex your awake" Justin almost screamed like he'd been so worried, even though I didn't think he had. "No don't sit up" he warned as I tried to pull myself up.

I wasn't going to argue this time he actually wanted me be lazy.

"Ms Alex Russo I'm Doctor Smith" a man in a white cloak said I would have said hi but I just felt so sick and tired that I couldn't be bothered. "It's ok your probably still feeling very sick so you don't have to answer me, It seems to me you have CVS or otherwise known as Cycling Vomiting Syndrome".

This time I was too shocked to say anything. It had the word vomit in the title so I could tell either I was already really sick or I was going to be really sick.

"You will need to stay home from school for the rest of the year or until your well enough to go back to school. CVS is when you have cycles or episodes of severe nausea or vomiting the whole virus can last for days or even months in some cases. Dr Smith told me

"So you mean she's just going to vomit for months?" Justin asked

"No she will have episodes when she vomits for a time and then stops for a while. Dr Smith Explained "She will be sick for quite a while probably till the end of the year. I suggest that you stay in bed for a while I'll have a team of doctors come and show you how to attach a drip to yourself, you'll lose lots of fluids while you're sick so you'll need to have a drip attached when you're sleeping or lying down. You'll also need to eat lots of healthy food even if eating makes you sick you've still got to eat maybe in small amounts at a time.

I suddenly felt really really sick and I ran to the bathroom. As I threw up, I felt horrible and wondered if I'd live til the end of the year if this is how I was going to feel for the rest of it.

"And the rest of the year begins now" I said as I climbed back into the hospital bed.

"Don't worry you'll be better before you know it". Dr Smith said

"Do I have to take medicine for CVS or something? I asked as I sat up in bed and got my phone to text Mason.

"No you just have to let it pass, if you get lots of sleep and have your drip connected for at least 6 hours a day it will pass quickly.


	3. Mason comes to help

**Authors note: hi guys so I decided that most of the story will be from Alex's point of view although there will be other characters point of view in this chapter. CVS is an actual disease, and if you want me to make a story about something please tell me because I don't have a lot if other inspiration for other stories. Please R&R (read and review)**

Alex P.O.V

I was lying in bed when I heard my phone ringing I reached over to the dressing table and grabbed it and saw the caller ID it was Mason.

Me: _ Heyy_

Mason: _Heyy where were you I thought we were going for our pizza party?_

Me: _ Yea I'm sorry I wasn't feeling very well_

Mason: _Why didn't you tell me?_

Me: _ I was in hospital because I fainted_

Mason: _Why did you faint?_

Me: _ I have a disease called CVS or Cycling Vomiting Syndrome_

Mason: _I've heard of that you're going to be really sick._

Me: _ Thanks for reminding me_

Mason: _Sorry, so I guess we won't be going out for a while then_

Me: _ I guess not_

Mason: _I'll come over and keep you company_

Me: _ Ok because I'm kinda lonely and its boring being at home when everyone else is out._

Mason: _I'll be over soon, what else has been happening at my girlfriend's house?_

Me: _ Nothing much, max is showing..Uh gotta go- _(runs out of bedroom into the bathroom)

**Beep, Beep, Beep phone hangs up**

Mason: _Alex?_

Mason P.O.V

"Alex?"I called as I walked in the door and went upstairs to see Alex running out of her room into the bathroom covering her mouth, I ran in after her as she was heaving over the toilet then helped her up as she stumbled towards her bedroom and sat on her bed only to run out of the bedroom again minutes later and then lie on her bed looking really pale

Alex P.O.V

"Heyy, so how is being sick and having to stay at home all the time?" Mason asked me looking concerned and reaching over for the wash cloth hanging on my bed and sticking it on my forehead.

"Horrible, that was the third time I've vomited this half hour and I can't get up or do anything without feeling nauseas. I haven't watched TV in days because I've either been in the bathroom, asleep or feeling so sick that I just do nothing, I actually read a book today because I was that bored. Can you believe it I read a book!."

"Are you hungry? I'll go make you some lunch

"No, I can't eat it'll just make me sick again" I said putting the drip back in my arm

"Come on you need to eat something I called your doctor and you have to eat after an episode. Please eat for me" Mason said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but if I get sick it's your fault" I said

I was eating an apple in bed when Mason said "Come on lets go for a walk"

"No what if I'm sick, plus I can barely stand up" I said rolling my eyes

"There's the old Alex I know, too lazy to do anything" Mason joked as he carried me downstairs and I put on my shoes.


	4. A Walk in the park

**Authors note: I'm sorry it's been so long I have study and exams and things so I haven't had time but I promise I'll be updating more regularly from now on.**

Mason and I were walking to the park and we lay down on a blanket Mason brought. Mason was eating a salad bread roll and I had secretly put my apple in an old lady's handbag since I couldn't be bothered eating.

"How are you feeling?" Mason asked me looking a bit concerned

"Better" I suddenly wished I could take that back as the smell of Mason's food reached me and I felt really nauseas.

feeling horrid I got up and ran as Mason came running up beside me he grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him and that's when he saw the look of panic on my face and my hand covering my mouth, so he pulled me onto his back and started running to the nearest cafe and he quickly put me down and I ran into the bathroom and entered the nearest stall, I heard Mason run in and Lock the bathroom door behind me as I fell to the floor retching over the porcelain bowl while Mason held my hair back when I eventually finished I stood up , flushed and Mason carried me home I think because I fell asleep exhausted.

(At Dinner With The Family No ones P.O.V)

" So how was Alex's day Mason?" Theresa asked

" Alex's day was horrible (he tells them everything that happened) and so she fell asleep so I brought her home and she's been asleep all this time.

Everyone heard a door swing open quickly and looked up stairs to see Alex running.

" I'll go get her" Mason said running upstairs two at a time to where Alex was rounding the corner, Mason ran after as she knelt on the ground over the toilet bowl lurching forward as she threw up when she finished she started to get up and then slid down the back leaning against the wood of the door.

(Alex P.O.V)

Mason helped me up and we walked back into my bedroom my arm hurting as I put the drip in. We then lay down on my bed and decided to watch a movie Lemonade Mouth. When It was over we walked downstairs to where the family was and I went to sit on one of the chairs at the dinning table.

" Are you hungry"? Max asked

"Max"! Justin said hitting him on the arm." She just threw up, obviously she's not hungry".

(It has bow been about 1 month after)

"Alright Alex your free to go back to school" Dr Smith said

" Really"?

"Yep, You're all clear"

" I don't wanna go to school"!

"Same old Alex" Justin said

" Cmon, Haper and I will be there with you" Mason said kindly


	5. Authors note

Hi sorry I haven't updated in ages I'm putting this story on hiatus for now as I don't have any ideas so thanks


End file.
